thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Marchosias Aversen
Marchosias Aversen '''(born '''Levitas Aversen)' '''is the Dekn Master of Beguilement and Debauchery. He is the founder and "God Emperor" of the Society of the Purple Rose. He appears as a supporting character in ''Staff of the Scholar ''and a main villain in ''The Siren Saga. History Backstory Marchosias was born Levitas Aversen, the son of Moloch Aversen and the famed madam The Lady of the Roses. He was the half-brother of Barbatos and Ver'saava Aversen. He was tutored extensively by his father, groomed to be a cultured heir from the moment he was born. He grew to heavily respect his half-brother Barbatos, and sought to imitate his wittiness and prowess. In turn, he also heavily resented Ver'saava (and privately wished him dead). When he came of age, Marchosias was sent to the college of Cailedagh'salle, where he developed a subtle fascination with his classmate Andras As'phyxiar. The two both studied to become Dekn Lords, ascending to power around the same time. They also both were given Dekn Master titles around the same time. However, Marchosias notably earned his title through large amounts of duplicity and bribery, as well as due to his strangle-hold on the brothels of Taveril'domaine. During the Battle of Shallus Cross, Marchosias witnessed the death of Barbatos on the battlefield. Firmly believing that Belial Casimir was responsible for the death of his beloved brother, he had Belial framed for an attempted assassination of Emperor Veritas Taveril II."Exile", Of Scholars and Strings. As a result, Belial was exiled to Destrus, where he formed the Scarred Marauders. At some point, Marchosias founded the Society of the Purple Rose. This group was populated by individuals who had been manipulated into loving and serving him. The Siren Saga Franz Faust kidnapped Marchosias to fulfill a deal made with Andras As'phyxiar. With the help of Shanna Averil and For'ende Elext, he infiltrated a U.M.E.E.C. base on Ersis, with Shanna posing as her aunt, Moirah Averil. Faust had planned for Shanna to as an escort for Marchosias; however, the Baelbaurith almost immediately saw through Shanna's disguise, and began using his Beguilement power to seduce her. Marchosias promised to undo the effects of the Fear Invocation that Andras As'phyxiar had placed upon Shanna as a child. As he began to sing to her, promising that his care for her would grow daily from there on out, Faust slipped into the room through a vent and struck Marchosias on the head with his staff, knocking him out."Infiltration", Of Scholars and Strings. Marchosias was then turned over to the Scarred Marauders, who made him their prisoner. Shanna's encounter with Marchosias in the U.M.E.E.C. base ended up having adverse effects on her mental state. She later ventured to Destrus to help break Marchosias out of his containment, freeing him from the Scarred Marauders."Another Day, Another Infiltration", The Siren's Saga (blog) In return, Marchosias made Shanna his "Acolyte" in the Society of the Purple Rose, and proceeded to begin manipulating her into complete obedience."Shanna's First Day of Training", The Siren Saga ''(blog).'' Appearance Marchosias is a tall, elegant man with a very well-groomed appearance. He has dark hair, warm and mesmerizing eyes (which glow purple when he uses his Beguilement power), and horns that curl up slightly. He is known for being a sharp dresser, wearing only the finest well-cut suits; he tends to favor the color purple, which often shows up in his wardrobe. His appearance and voice are said to be pleasing by almost everyone he comes across. Personality Marchosias is a cunning and manipulative man. His talent is in convincing others to do as he wishes via his words. He is very teasing and sadistic at points, even to his allies. He has been shown to be a flatterer and charmer, but also a cold-hearted manipulator: someone who is very willing to hurt others if it means he gets what he wants. "What he wants" can be several different things that go towards plans he's formulated. Sometimes he formulates his plans out of a twisted sense of justice, and sometimes he formulates plans to achieve pleasures for himself. He's a man with very few attachments, and is constantly out for himself and his own personal gain (though, he's ''very ''good at making people think otherwise if needed). References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dekn Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Universe X Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Dekn (Universe X)